


I'm okay, but it hurts

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Attempt at Humor, Awkward, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, OT4, Slight Canon Divergence, high school era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the prompt "...bokuto accidentally hurts akaashi during practice and they try to take care of him but they're terrible at it since akaashi is the one who's always the caretaker..." and it went pretty off the prompt aside from fluff and injury but I hope it's okay and still cute anyway??</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm okay, but it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pretty ill this week so it took me a lot longer to write something I would usually try to make a little longer, buuuuuuut my head has being very sore and I didn't like writing so much bc it made my head hurt more, but I still wrote it bc it was very very cute I think?? And I couldn't get some ideas out of my head???

It was a regular Sunday when they were all at Kenma’s house, since he had the biggest back yard; ironic since he never really went out in it without Kuro at least forcing him a little. 

They were playing volleyball now, two on two, Akaashi and Kuroo against Bokuto and Kenma, because they liked to mix it up usually to have a change from their usual practice. 

Except this time…this time it went _horribly_  wrong. Bokuto doesn’t even know how. Well if he’s being honest he kind of does. But it wasn’t entirely his fault. It was partly Kenma’s mother as well. If only slightly. By telling her son, _while in the middle of a toss_  that she was leaving to see his aunt, it made it so Kenma’s toss was off slightly, but Bokuto being Bokuto decided to do his best to spike it anyway. 

And it…sort of…resulted in…hitting Akaashi in the face. Which in turn made him fall over and land on his elbow slightly wrong and he grunts in pain, trying to not let it show it affects him before he brings his other arm up to cover his face. 

“I’m so sorry!” Bokuto yells, as Kenma is about to duck under the net, however Bokuto moves the net before Kenma gets the chance and he pulls it up so that it hits Kenma and drags along his face. Not only does this cause mild burns on Kenma’s face, but it disorients him and he ends up hitting the post and hurting his nose, and then his head as he falls backwards onto his butt and then onto his back. 

Kuro just watched it happen, with a slightly open mouth, it was quite comical in how it just occurred. Plus he’s never seen anything like it which makes it somewhat funnier, because he honestly didn’t think he’d ever see anything like that. 

Bokuto really doesn’t know what to do, because first he hit Akaashi by accident and they are currently laid with their eyes closed on the grass, and then he makes Kenma walk into a post and fall over. 

“Come on, we need to take them inside.” Kuro sighs, but he also rolls his eyes fondly at Bokuto’s attempts to help them both sit up and make sure they’re okay. Of course, they’re _not really okay_  because both of their heads are pounding, Kenma’s slightly less than Akaashi’s though, but they manage to sit up. 

Kuro walks over to Kenma and picks him up, ignoring Bokuto’s whines of wanting to pick Kenma up, and Akaashi pointing out that they’re mildly offended by the statement. Bokuto apologizes to them and follows where Kuro had gone into the house, placing Akaashi on the couch as Kenma is curled up in the arm chair. 

A minute later Kuro comes back with some pain killers for each of them, and an ice pack for Akaashi’s elbow and he holds it to their arm for them while they lay doing nothing other than groaning quietly every so often. Kuro sits down on the couch after lifting their head so it’s laid in his lap while he strokes his hair as well. 

Bokuto on the other hand is sat on the arm of the chair Kenma is sat in with his legs around Kenma from his perch, stroking his hair in apology as he bends over to wrap his other arm around Kenma in more of an apology as he whispers how much he loves him to the top of his head. 

“Are you okay, Akaashi?” Bokuto asks as he rests his cheek on top of Kenma’s head. He gets a sigh and a sound somewhat like “I’m okay but it hurts,” and he goes over to give them a swift kiss on the forehead before going back to nudge Kenma so he could sit with him, rather than on him. 

“Make me mess up my combos and you will be on the floor, in a worst state than Keiji,” Kenma warns him as he opens Love Live and immediately begins to play the live shows. Bokuto just hums along with the songs, hearing them enough these days for them to become stuck in his head.

Akaashi falls asleep soon enough, Kuro still holding the ice pack to their elbow for a while longer, scrolling through his phone instead of their hair. Bokuto watches Kenma for a while before going on his phone for a while and then sleeping. Kenma himself felt like getting up at some point to heat up some of the apple pie that was in the fridge. After testing how much he could move without Bokuto waking up, he did decide to get some and then sat back down in Bokuto’s hold, it was comfortable for him, and when he nuzzled into Bokuto’s neck - _just for a moment! -_  Kuro made a string of “Aww”s and “That’s so cuuuute Kenma!” as quietly as possible that he was still heard but not enough to wake Bokuto up because then he knew Kenma would become annoyed. Bokuto reacted accordingly though, while still asleep, by letting out small snores into the crook of Kenma’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?? Please tell meeeee bc I want to know if I did well with it, so pls comment/kudos/criticize it to your heart's content and if you have any prompts then pls tell me either here or on tumblr @melody-of-darkness


End file.
